Dreams
by TheRoyalDobby
Summary: She was having another of her dreams, James was pushing her up against the heads common room wall his lips pressed to hers as his hands ran up her body. "James" she moaned in her sleep. Her book fell to the ground with a thud, she jerked awake to see James Potter leaning against his door frame, staring at her, with a smirk on his annoyingly handsome face. Oh crap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fanfic. Please review, it's be awesome to hear your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters of Harry Potter, not me.**

It was about 3 in the morning, and once again Lily Evans had fallen asleep reading on the couch in the heads common room she shared with James. She was curled up on the couch, still in her school shirt and skirt with one arm hanging off with her book in her hand, the occasional soft moan escaping her lips as she squirmed slightly. She was having another of her dreams, James was pushing her up against the common room wall, one of her legs wrapped around him pulling him close, and his lips pressed to hers as his hands ran up and down her body. "James..." Lily moaned, before her book slipped from between her fingers and hit the floor, jerking her awake. She jumped slightly at the noise and sat up, rubbing her eyes freezing as she caught sight of James wearing only his pyjama bottoms, leaving his toned chest exposed, and leaning against his doorframe, smirking slightly. "P- Potter? Urh, what are you doing awake?" She asked, her cheeks turning scarlet as she ran a hand through her hair, having no idea how long he had been standing there.

"Well Evans, I was hearing my name being called out and thought you were in trouble" he smirked, "But alas, you weren't... were you having a nice dream?"

"What? I wasn't calling out your name, don't be ridiculous Potter." Lily replied, her cheeks getting redder by the second as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh but I think you were" he said, moving towards her, "Tell me, what exactly were you dreaming about that made you moan my name" He waggled his eyebrows at her and sat down suddenly on the couch next to her.

"Well then clearly you must be hearing things." Lily replied, her cheeks flaring up a deep crimson. "And I wasn't dreaming about anything." She said, shifting over on the couch slightly as he sat down next to her, still blushing furiously.

"Mmhhm" he smirked, "I absolutely believe you, but maybe you just can't remember your dream properly, do you need some help remembering?". He moved closer to her on the couch, a wide grin on his face.

"I think I'm good Potter." Lily said with a small eye roll, moving over a little away from him on the couch as he shifted closer, so she was right up against the arm. "But thanks for the offer." She said sarcastically.

"Ah, just trying to help Evans," he said, getting off the couch and holding his arms up, "But-", he said turning around and bending down so his face was right in front of Lilys, "If you ever do want my help with you dream...all you have to do is ask". He winked at her slyly before picking up her book and handing it to her.

She felt her blush deepen slightly as he lent in close to her, far to aware of how close their lips were. "Again, thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good." she said with another small eye roll, chewing the inside of her cheek slightly. "Especially seeing as I wasn't having a dream at all." She added as she accepted the book. "Thanks."

James let her take the book, accidentally touching her hand. He let his hand linger there for a moment, savouring the warm feeling of her hand before jerking his hand away and looking out the window in front of him. He looked over at Lily who was still standing there, the soft glow from the candles around them making her deep blush very visible. He cautiously reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before saying, in a most uncharacteristic way, "Your welcome"

Lily felt her skin tingle slightly as he touched her hand, a shiver running down her spine as his fingers brushed her ear whilst tucking away her hair. "Well, urm, I think I'm going to get to bed now." Lily said quietly, her cheeks still painted crimson as she looked at him, giving him a small smile before turning towards her dorm.

James watched her turn away, he wanted to do something to stop her, he wanted to say something. He reached out for her hand, he touched it briefly and said, "Good night Eva- ... Lily". He turned around and made his way to his dorm. This was actually the first time he ever said her name. He had to admit, it sounded nice.

Lily glanced back as he touched her hand, blinking a few times in surprise as he used her first name. "You too.. James." Lily said softly with a small smile as she watched him make his way to his dorm.

**So that was my first Fanfic, it's be awesome to hear your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams 2**

**Second Chapter, please review.**

James walked out of his dorm into the chilly common room. Why was it so cold? He quickly lit the fire and stared at the clock. It was 6 am. This was weird for him. Normally he didn't wake up until 5 minutes before his first class. But something was keeping him awake. Something with soft, red hair and gorgeous green eyes.

Lily groaned as her alarm went off, rolling over and hitting it. She slid out of bed, her eyes still drooping and picked up her towel on her morning autopilot, walking out into the common room towards the bathroom, catching sight of James. She blinked a few times in confusion, having /never/ seen him awake this early. "What are you doing awake?" She asked, frowning, rubbing her eyes and yawning slightly.

"Couldn't get to sleep" he replied. He stared at her for a brief moment; she looked kinda cute with her messed up hair and eyes squinting from the light. He smirked at her, his usual self returning, "So that big Slytherin game is coming up this afternoon Evans, gonna come down to the locker rooms before hand and give me a good luck kiss"

"You wish Potter." Lily snorted with a shake of her head. "Although maybe if you ask Black nicely he would." She shrugged, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Anyway I'm gonna get a shower." She said, walking towards the bathroom again.

James smirked and went into his room to get ready for the day but when he came out, Lily was standing there in nothing more than a towel struggling to open her door. James laughed and leaned on the wall next to her, "Having a bit of trouble are you Evans?"

"Oh shut up." Lily said with a small eye roll, blushing slightly as she held her towel more firmly around her. "I have a charm on it which means it automatically locks when I close the door, but I left my wand inside, can I borrow yours?" She asked, quirking a brow at him.

"Hmmm, let me think about that for a moment," he said, feigning an expression of hard thinking, "Should I give up my wand to someone who would willingly hex me if she got her hands on it? I think not!" He smirked and tapped her nose with his wand lightly, "Just tell me whatever spell you need me to do and i'll do it Evans"

"Potter, about 90% of the time, I am in possession of my own wand, and for the majority of that time, I refrain from hexing you, so I think you're safe." Lily half sneered. "And hmmm, let me think about that for a moment." She said, imitating his voice from before. "Should I give up the spell which gives James Potter access to my dorm at any given time? I think not!" She said, mimicking him again.

James laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "You fight well, Miss Evans" he joked as he gave up his wand., "And Evans, when you say the spell, can you say it nice and loud so I can hear it properly, I don't want what happened last time happen again"

"Thankyou." Lily said with a curt nod as she accepted the wand. "And Potter, you may not of heard of them seeing as I doubt you've paid even the remotest amount of any attention in /any/ lesson since first year, but there are these amazing things called non verbal spell." She told him as if revealing something amazing, before silently saying the incantation and flicking his wand, the door clicking open.

James snatched his wand out of her hand, "Yeah, yeah, just make my self esteem lower than what it already is". James looked at her over once and said, "And do hurry with getting changed Evans, we don't want to be late for breakfast"

"You? Have low self esteem? Lily snorted, raising her eyebrows at him sceptically. "And yes yes, whatever you say Potter." she said with a small eye roll, making her way into her dorm and closing the door,

James smiled to himself and sat down on the amazingly comfortable couch where Lily was having not so innocent dreams about him last night, though she refused to admit it, to him at least. It seemed as if James had been waiting there for over an hour before she came out, yeesh, she was such a girl. When she finally did come out, he picked up his bag and hers, which was on the floor outside her room, and said, "Are you finally ready?"

"Oh shut up, I wasn't that long." Lily said with a small eye roll as she ran a hand through her hair. "At least I actually bother to brush my hair in the morning." She said, raising her eyebrows slightly as he picked up her bag. "Are you carrying my bag for me?" She asked, quirking a brow at him with a tiny smirk.

"Yes, I thought I would actually try to be a tad bit nicer to you this year, after all we are going to be working together a lot". He smirked and said, "And... maybe if i'm nice enough, what happened last night in your oh so obvious dream could actually become a reality". He placed a quick kiss to her lips and ran from the room before she could react, laughing.

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed indignantly as he kissed her, automatically reaching up a hand to slap him, although missing as he ran away. "Don't do that." She snapped, her cheeks flushing slightly as she followed him out into the corridor. "And I've no idea what you're talking about, seeing as I wasn't having a dream." She shrugged.

"Yes you were" he shouted, as he jogged lightly down the corridor to the Great Hall, "Evans do try to keep up, I don't want to have come back there and carry you to the hall". James heard the laughter from the people around them as he made his way to the Great Hall, hanging back a bit so that Lily could catch up with him. He reached his hand up to touch his lips. Even though the kiss he just shared with – no- gave Lily was quick and a way to annoy her, he had to admit, it left a burning on his lips and hunger for more kisses.

"I'm not going to run." Lily called back with a small eye roll, tucking her hair behind her ear as she folded her arms and continued to walk at her usual pace. "And I wouldn't try carrying me unless you wanted to get hexed." She said again with another small eye roll as she neared him.

He smirked and gave her back her bag and walked ahead of her to sit with his friends Sirius, Remus and Peter. He glanced back at Lily as he was sitting down with his friends and he saw her sitting down not too far away from him with her friends. He was staring at her for a moment before she looked up at him. At that moment, he quickly looked away and jerked, knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice. He heard Lily laugh and his friends looked at him weirdly. James quickly tried to regain his composure, he was the school bad boy and player, he couldn't be falling for anyone. Least of all Evans.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
